Milk and Nuts
by kinomoto touya
Summary: [ET] He found her inside the ice cream shop. He met her again inside his very own classroom but it seems that he isn't interested with him. But then a different kind of help suddenly came in his life! His very own, electronic gadget! RnR!
1. I: Strawberry Sundaes and Smoothie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Milk and Nuts**  
**by:** Kinomoto Touya   
**Author's Notes:** Well, I lacked interest in finishing my first multi-chaptered Eriol x Tomoyo fan fiction because as the story goes on, the plot would be deeper, darker and more angst. But of course, never fear because I owe you one, and as if you do not know that...  
Hahaha.. I just love you guys!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Milk and Nuts**  
_Chapter One: Of Strawberry Sundae and Banana-Blueberry Smoothie_

__

_"If you love Wisdom and don't reject her,   
she will watch over you. The best thing about   
Wisdom is Wisdom herself;   
Good sense is more important than anything else.  
If you value Wisdom And hold tightly to her,   
great honors will be yours.   
It will be like wearing A glorious crown   
of beautiful flowers." _

_---Proverbs 4.6-9_

The everyday Tokyo.

Millions of people crowd the sleepless streets. Tokyo is probably the city that does not have time to catch a wink. It is already eight o' clock. A new day has come but the city seems not yet recovered from last night's all night parties, wonderful nigh-lights. It woke up just the same though, welcoming the sun-king wholeheartedly.

It is somewhat sad to see people just blast off from here to nowhere. Nobody seems to care of the health of his bus mates, nobody throws in a happy conversation. People just grew unattached to each other. Apathy seemed to reign the relationships in this never-sleeping city.

And to think today was Sunday.

Inside a very crowded ice cream shop in the said city, the situations remained the same. People is just so cold and empty. An old man was busy typing in his laptop in a lightning-fast speed; juvenile students busily doing their long literature assignments; waiter and waitresses dashing to deliver their customer's orders; and an ordinary Japanese wife busily pressing the keys of her calculator, budgeting this week's expenses.

_"Problems, problems, problems..."_ those are the top three things that occurred in their minds.

All people were like that except for a sixteen-year old young gentleman sitting in one corner of the store. Thick, round glasses covered his expressive eyes; he was pale yet he was very healthy. The bangs of his hair play flirt above his eyebrows. Unlike the other folks who were in rush too much, he just sat there quietly, savoring every sweet flavor oozing from his luscious, rich strawberry sundae. Oddly, he was the only person who seemed to really taste what he is eating.

He let his mind drift in the air staring at the opulent colors of strawberry and vanilla. What a wonderful sight indeed.

"Excuse me..."

Not a word entered his ear.

"Excuse me, sir..."

His eye looked up and saw a fairy holding a tray with banana-blue berry smoothie standing right in front of him. Her long hair flowed like soft waves of the rivers behind her. Glistening was her eyes, long eyelashes smoothed the corner of her eyes. She was pale but pink tinted her cheeks as well as her thin, smiling lips. Clothed in white ruffled blouse and sea-blue pants, you can say an angel fell down from heaven.

"W-what is it?" the sixteen-year old gentleman said. It is puzzling though, he was not even stirred a bit with his amazing beauty, charm and grace, or wasn't he?

"Do you mind?" her voice seemed a silent song. "There's is no other vacant seat. May I.."

"Sure, sure..." he gaped away from her. "Be my guest..."

Immediately, she sat down with poise on the empty seat just in front of the young gentleman.

She lifted her glass to her mouth and drank a little. Smilingly, she placed it down the table again. She looks so much cuter with that milk-mustache drawn lightly above her ever-smiling lips.

Pink tinge burst upon his cheeks watching every her gesture. Quickly, he reached for his bag and pulled out a Japanese version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He just started reading it last night and now he is already in the middle of the book.

"Wow," she breaks the silence, seeing the book he just pulled out. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! That is good, I've read it thrice already..."

He raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I just love Sirius Black there..."

"Sirius Black?" he repeated. "But he was..."

"You'll see..." she winked. "I can't give any spoilers to you, can I?"

He just laughed, deepness in his voice is very much distinguished.

"What is your name?" she inquired.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said, placing down the book aside and scooping some more of his melting strawberry sundae to his mouth.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am..." she then look upon her wrist watch. In an instant, she looks very much alarmed.

"What?" Eriol was puzzled.

"I better go," she drank some more of her smoothie. "Sorry..."

Eriol felt his heart sank, there are so many questions she wanted to ask her. He was just starting to like her.

"Um..." he started. But before he could even ask her name or say goodbye to the fairy he just met, the fairy is already gone. Nothing was left with him except himself, his almost empty glass of strawberry sundae, his book of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban plus her glass of half consumed of banana-blueberry smoothie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Sorry if that was short, it was just the start of the story anyway. And yeah, of course even if I wouldn't tell who the girl was, I am very sure you know who she is (",). Hahaha...sweet! Milk and Nuts, how did I get its title. You'll see as the story takes more place. But there was a very, very old game called Milk and Nuts. I was playing it before and I think that was one our activities in our computer class with my teacher, Teacher Nomer when I was in grade one. The characters were very cute and fluffy. But haha...they have nothing to do with this story, I just want to share it. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. II: Clashed Destinies

_Doubt that the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love. _

_---Hamlet, William Shakespeare_

** Milk and Nuts  
**_Chapter II: __Clashed Destinies_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His Casio electronic organizer and diary beeps uncontrollably.

He stirred lightly in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around his long pillow. His eyes then slowly opened. He grabbed his electronic organizer and read what time is it. It says, 7:00 a. m. He scanned the things he had written yesterday and his most recent entry says:

**05-18-04**  
21:34:56

_I met someone yesterday in Ai! Aisukurimu! I have been eating strawberry sundaes there for almost a decade, met a lot of people but I have never seen someone as beautiful as she. Unfortunately for me, I do not even know what her name is. I hope to see her again one of these days._

_-Eriol_

"Boy, that was corny," he thought. "That is the corniest thing I have ever written in my entire damned life!"

It is another lousy Monday morning again. And she is still in his mind.

Ever since she met him at '_Ai! Aisukurimu_!', the Ice Cream Shoppe, he can't stop thinking about her. He was still such a crumpled being because he was very, very tired reading the entire book of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ("So that is what happened to Sirius Black!" he exclaimed during the three in the morning.).

He got up and stretched his hands and arm upward thinking, "This won't be a great day..."

The aroma of his father's usual coffee woke him up completely, "They are all awake now. Father wakes up the latest among us."

After some moments, he turned off his electronic diary, placing it in his backpack.

"And did you know," class president, Takashi Yamazaki started his early morning, _fascinating facts_. " That according the the researches of the Scientists in Nevada, to eat live, fresh earthworms a day will give you a healthier, slimmer body!"

The whole class looked very much disgusted.

"Eeeww..." Chiharu Mihara said in disgust and grasped Yamazaki's neck with her powerful hands and _claws_. "Will you stop saying those things or you'll see what exactly I ate this morning!"

"What did you eat, Chiharu-chan!"

"Burgers!" she blurted out. "Any problem with that?"

"Did you know, that earthworms were the secret ingredient in burgers?" Yamazaki started again. "There is no such thing as a one hundred-percent beef patty, my lady."

Chiharu turned green. "That's it! I am going to the bathroom!" She marched outside the classroom.

Eriol blinked after seeing everything that happened and suddenly felt so uneasy. He questioned Takashi, "Why did you do that to her again?"

"I do not know..." Takashi responded silently. "I can't stop teasing her about things. But now, I just feel so sad..."

Eriol leaned over and whispered, "You like her, right?"

Takashi sighed. "I do not know."

"Well, you must--"

Class adviser, Yoshiyuki Terada entered the room. His student, Rika Sasaki just blushed in one corner of the room just seeing him that wonderful, sunny morning. In a count of one to three, the then messy, noisy class of his suddenly was very quiet, standing near their respective seats.

Terada-sensei smiled.

"Alright, class!" he cheerfully started. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Terada-sensei!" the whole class chorused.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" he said. "Well, I have a good news for all of you. Take your seats, young ladies and gents!"

The whole class sat down very quietly though some whispered and murmured, "Good news? What good news?"

"Ehem," Terada coughed formally. "The good news is, you have a new classmate!" He gestured to the door. " Please come in, my child. Your classmates are all waiting for you."

A rough but cute looking boy entered the classroom. He has brown, short tresses and dark brown eyes as well, yellowish in complexion. He immediately wrote his name in the blackboard.

"Class, meet Li Syaoran," he proudly introduced the new kid. "He came from Hong Kong!"

The class shared their ooh's and aah's hearing where did Syaoran came from. Sharing their questions like, "Where is Hong Kong?". "Do you think, he can speak Japanese?", "What brings him here?" then was said silently from his classmate's mouths.

"How about a brief introduction about yourself, Syaoran?" Terada suggested, smilingly. "In order for your classmates to know some things about you."

Syaoran blushed a bit and said, "I am Li Syaoran. I am fifteen years old but I will turn sixteen very soon. I came here all the way from Hong Kong because of the suggestions of some of my relatives living here. I am not very good in Japanese because my native language is Cantonese---I could use some help. Um...that is all I can say. Thank you."

The class clapped with Terada-sensei. "Thank you for your brief intro, Mister Li! You can seat near Kinomoto Sakura and Sasaki Rika. Those girls can help you, they are very, very nice."

Syaoran walked to his seat and was greeted warmly by the smiles of Sakura and Rika.

"Okay, there is another good news," Terada-sensei announced.

"Another?" chorused the class except Syaoran who was just smiling.

"Yep, another," Terada nodded gleefully. "Let us welcome her..."

She walked pass the door and to the middle of the classroom. Her long hair flowed like soft waves of the rivers behind her. Glistening was her eyes, long eyelashes smoothed the corner of her eyes. She was pale but pink tinted her cheeks as well as her thin, smiling lips.

The class was awed by her grace and beauty.

Eriol's heart then stopped.

"Class, let us welcome---"

"It is you!" Eriol then exclaimed, standing up from the chair. "You're the one whom I met in _Ai! Aisukurimu!_, right?"

"Mister Eriol Hiiragizawa!" she smiled. "Of course..."

The class was surprised._ "They know each other?"_

"Wow!" Terada exclaimed. "So you know each other?"

"Not really," they chorused unexpectedly. They both stopped and blushed. Then they laughed wholeheartedly.

"I met her in Ai! Aisukurimu! yesterday, sir," Eriol explained. "But I do not know her name however I gave mine just before she left."

"I see..." Terada smiled. "Anyway, her name is Tomoyo Daidoji. And since you seem to know each other a lot, Tomoyo-chan you can sit beside Eriol-kun. I hope that is okay with you."

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. Eriol sank down to his seat again, but now with lovely Tomoyo at his side.

"Do you still like Strawberry Sundae?" Tomoyo inquired, her eyes were laughing.

"Yes," Eriol grinned. "Much better than before."

"Ehem," Terada coughed formally once again. "Enough for the good news. We have more than enough to last a school year," he winked. "But for now, let us start with your oh-so-favorite-subject, Arithmetic."

The whole class groaned especially Kinomoto Sakura who hated number from the time that she was born.

Terada-sensei begin his class. Eriol and Tomoyo were just very quiet taking down notes. But there is a very particular thing that Eriol noticed with Tomoyo. Every once in a while, he caught him looking at Li Syaoran, her fellow new student. And somehow, that sight isn't making Eriol a little bit of happy. But he just ignored the thought to his very mind, or maybe...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05-19-04**  
20:54:11

_Arrgh! I am supposed to be very happy today! I finally met Tomoyo-chan----yeah she was the girl I was talking about earlier. The girl in Ai! Aisukurimu! She is very nice, she is even my seatmate. She seems to be very intelligent too but she seemed to like another, the another transferee Li Syaoran! And the worst part is, they have a remedial classes every single afternoon in order to make-up their lacking weeks in Tomoeda High School! What I do not understand is, why do I feel weird about this things. I barely know her and she barely even know me._

_I feel so weird that it the very tasty cotton candy that Takashi gave me this afternoon as his treat tasted really bland. Oh well..._

_-Eriol_

Eriol breathed heavily after encoding those words in his electronic organizer and diary. He was so glad he have something he can pour his heart into. It was just an electronic organizer and diary anyway.

He rested his head over table that is empty except for his head and his electronic organizer and diary. He was so, so tired.

After a minute or so, he raised his head. He blinked and saw a teenage girl wearing pink cheongsam sitting on his table. Part of her hair were fixed in neat buns too. She was smiling beautifully to him.

Not believing his eyes he rested his head on the table for a minute or so again. When he lifted his head and carefully opened his eyes...

She...

She was...

She was still...

She was still there!!!

Eriol then felt that he wanted to scream but of course, boys don't do that. Instead he say, "Who the hell are you?"

"Good evening, master," she greeted, bowing upon him. "I am your electronic organizer and diary. My name is Meilin. I know the heaviness of your heart, Eriol-sama and that is why I will try to help you with every little thing I can to help you fulfill your wish."

"Aaaargggggghhh....!!!" in that time, he can't help but to scream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hahaha...sorry for the wrong 'summary' of the story. This part is the real beginning of the plot. Hahaha...thanks for the five people who reviewed, especially the last one. Personally, I love the fourth book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. But you are right too, Harry sucks in the fifth book. Hahaha...

This is the way I'll format from now on, I think it is neater plus it prevents me from writing way to long author's notes.

Now, please do review! And thank you guys in advance.


End file.
